Piecing Everything Together
by the.devil's.angel.19
Summary: All you need is the right person to put everything back together.
1. I'm Broken Fix Me

**A/N: Hello there! This idea popped into my head and I think that it'll make a great short story (3 or 4 parts…maybe more). So some background: this takes place after the shower scene in episode 5x10; you know the one I'm talking about, Haley walks in on Nathan and Carrie in the shower and freaks. Well the freaking out on Haley's part is the same but Nathan actually wanted Carrie in the shower (I know scandalous). Oh and Peyton and Lucas are together, in my version there never was a Lindsey and it took some time but they got back to normal after some talking. Anyway, this story takes place about three months after this episode.**

**Chapter 1: I'm Broken Fix Me**

"I can't believe the divorce is final," Haley sighed as she took her place on the couch never letting the divorce papers leave her hands. She glanced at her left hand daring herself to not cry at the tan line that was the ghost of her past. For as long as she could remember her simple gold band lived on her hand never leaving it and now that it was gone, she felt empty without it. Her marriage to Nathan Scott had defined her for six years and she had almost forgotten who she was. Sure she was a teacher at Tree Hill High and a mother but what else did she have? She gave up music for him so he could pursue basketball and now that he was gone she was scared of the reality of living a life without him. The past three months she had seen him when he would come to pick up Jamie but now that he was the newest member to the Charlotte Bobcats his appearances would be few and far in between leaving her to find who she was, to find Haley James…again.

"Isn't this a good thing?" Brooke asked not failing to notice the glance Haley took at her bare ring finger. It pained her to see Haley hurting but honestly she was glad that this divorce was over, Haley deserved better and now that Nathan was permanently out of the picture she would be able to be happy, truly happy.

"I thought it was," Haley sighed hating herself for feeling so defeated and helpless, he cheated on her for crying out loud and all she could think about was how lost she was without him. "But for so long I've been Mrs. Scott and I'm not sure how to be anyone else."

"There will be none of that," Brooke hollered while grabbing the divorce papers from Haley's trembling hands, a result of Brooke's outburst. She took the papers and threw them on the ground trying to prove her point to her distraught friend. "You are so much more than Mrs. Scott you're Haley James mother, teacher, singer, friend, sister, goofball…need I go on?"

"No," Haley laughed loving Brooke for putting up with her. Lately it seemed that Brooke was always picking her up out of her rut. She would always be bright eyed and bushy tailed when it seemed that nothing good could come out of the situation and Haley admired Brooke for this every day. It was this attitude that kept Haley from losing it during this divorce; Brooke was her rock and she was never more grateful for her. "I guess it's just gonna take some time to get used to being Haley James again."

"And I have the utmost confidence in you," Brooke smiled pulling Haley in for a reassuring hug. "What do you say we do a girl's night tonight? Junk food, movies, pajamas sounds like the perfect cure for a broken heart. It'll be like we're in high school again."

"Sounds like a plan Tigger," Haley smiled loving the prospect of a much needed girl's night. Jamie was with Lucas and Peyton tonight and to be honest she was scared of spending the night alone, well that was before Brooke came over.

"Goodie," Brooke cheered while clapping her hands together. "I will go get the movies and sustenance and all you have to do is worry about setting up some comfy seats for us to enjoy this night."

"Ok," Haley laughed as Brooke jumped up from the couch. "I'll just run to the store quickly and I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone." She skipped to the door with thoughts of what good this girl's night will do for Haley, _she'll get back to the Haley James we know and love._

Without knocking Brooke entered the once Scott now James household. She had to give Nathan some credit; he wasn't a complete ass when splitting up the assets came around. Haley kept the house and the car and received child support for Jamie. It didn't make sense for Nathan to take the house when he was moving to Charlotte plus he didn't have the heart to force Haley and Jamie to find a new home especially after everything they had been through. He still cared for them but his love for Haley had faded and he needed to get out, that didn't give him the right to cheat on her but he was happy that things were over. They had agreed on shared custody of Jamie which meant that Nathan would see Jamie when he was home with the Bobcats and share every other week during the off season.

"There better be a cloud of pillows and blankets in front of the…" she trailed off when she saw Haley curled up in a ball on the couch. She was clutching her knees to her chest and holding on to them for dear life. "Haley what's wrong?" Brooke ran to the couch dropping the bags not caring that the food was rolling around the floor.

"I was just thinking…" she stopped to try and regain her breath after crying for the entirety of Brooke's absence. "…about everything that I've put Nathan through, it's no wonder he left me. I left to go on tour months after we got married, when he gets his dream of Duke I tell him I'm pregnant taking his glory away from him, he lost Duke because we couldn't afford anything so he had to go to Daunte, and he got in that bar fight because he was defending MY honor. He deserves so much better," Haley chocked out as the sobs began to overtake her body once again.

"No," Brooke said sternly not liking Haley's train of thought. _How can she be thinking about this? Nathan has put her through so much more._ She wrapped Haley in her arms and just rocked hoping this motion would calm her. When her sobs began to lessen Brooke smoothed Haley's hair knowing how much this comforted the small brunette. "I won't let you believe any of that. You are an amazing person Haley James and Nathan is an idiot for letting you go."

"Really?" Haley asked the desperation in her voice breaking Brooke's heart as she looked into her tear filled eyes.

"Really," Brooke affirmed while wiping the tears from Haley's cheeks. Brooke repositioned herself so she was sitting across from Haley on the coffee table. She grabbed her hands before she began her speech all the while smoothing her thumbs over Haley's knuckles. "From the moment I first saw you I knew you were something special. It never ceased to amaze me at how carefree you were, you never let anyone give you shit but when they did you gave it right back. I remember the first night that I really got to hang out with you, well from what I can remember, it was pretty amazing. You took care of me despite that fact that we had never really spoken to each other. That's just one of the many times that your loving and caring personality has shone through. You gave Nathan a chance when he didn't deserve one and you turned him into someone that I am proud to call my friend, well not recently," Brooke paused needing to take a breath. She didn't know where any of this was coming from but it seemed to be cheering Haley up, _at least she's not crying anymore._ "Jamie has to be the one of the most amazing little boys out there and I know that it's all because of you. You taught him how to love someone unconditionally, respect everyone, cherish every moment he's given but most importantly you taught him how love can cure anything and it's that lesson that has turned him into the person he is." She leaned in with every intention of kissing Haley's cheek but something about her lips was pulling her towards them. She left a chaste kiss on Haley's luscious lips not really wanting to pull away but knowing that it was necessary, _WOW her lips are soft!_ "Nathan is an idiot for letting you go; you are smart, loving, caring and sexy as hell." _Where did that come from?_ Without really thinking about it she leaned in again and kissed Haley's lips only this time she allowed hers to mingle with Haley's longer. When she finally pulled back the realization of her actions seemed to hit. _I just kissed Haley James…and I really liked it. Great! I'm just like that freaking song...ain't no big deal just innocent…right?_

Before Brooke could analyze her actions further she felt Haley's lips on her and she couldn't restrain the moan as she relished in the softness of Haley's lips. This kiss was innocent, their lips never parted as they continued to move with each other, both girls just taking in this new sensation. Neither girl had ever experienced something so innocent yet so passionate at the same time, it was different but a good different. Brooke could feel herself getting lost in the kiss never wanting it to end,_ how can I make this last longer? AH-HA!_ She skillfully lifted herself from the coffee table, without breaking the kiss, and straddled Haley's lap pushing the smaller girl so she was leaning against that back of the couch.

Haley sensed the change in the mood and knew in that instant that she wanted more for this kiss. So, making the first move, Haley nibbled on Brooke's lower lip asking for permission to enter which, to her delight, Brooke granted immediately. She waited to seek out Brooke's tongue not sure if she was moving things too fast but when they finally did find each other it was pure bliss. Their tongues massaged each other slowly enjoying the moment, relishing in the now and not forcing the future like all the make out sessions that Haley had experienced with Nathan. Sure she loved the sex but sometimes she just wanted a good make out session with her husband and that was it but no matter how hard she wished that Nathan would read the signs he never would. But Brooke, she knew that all that was to come of the night was making out and it seemed that both girls were content with that. Haley lied back, pulling Brooke with her, and let the make out session continue until the wee hours of the morning. The consequences of the night could wait until the morning, tonight was about fixing what was broken.

**So…what'd ya think? I'm proud of it and I hope that all my Baley fans out there won't be disappointed by this. Like I said in the A/N before the story this is planned to consist of 3 or 4 parts but that might change, it all depends on where this leads me and if anyone likes it. That's where you come in. Please click on that little rectangle below and leave your thoughts.**

**=]**


	2. Some Things Die Hard

**Chapter 2: Some Things Die Hard**

Brooke woke from her deep sleep when she felt something shifting by her side. She opened her eyes only to shut them after being blinded by the harshness of the morning sun. _Well that was unpleasant. Let's try this again._ Brooke slowly opened her eyes only to squinting proportion, _so this is why Lucas is always squinting…hehe…he just doesn't like the sun._ After finally adjusting to the light she opened her eyes fully trying to take in her surroundings. _OK, I'm in Haley's living room on her couch and…Haley's sleeping next to me…interesting._ And just like that the previous night's happenings came rushing back to the brunette. _I made out with Haley James…numerous times._ Brooke looked down at the sleeping beauty curled up by her side. It didn't feel weird or awkward to have Haley snuggled against her side if anything it felt right, perfect. Deciding that it was best to let Haley sleep, she had a rough night after all, Brooke quietly removed herself from Haley's grasp and made her way into the kitchen.

Haley awoke when the warmth beside her vanished. It took her a moment to adjust to the sunlight but when she finally did she closed her eyes when she realized that she was alone. _You think that I'd be used to this by now._ Reluctantly Haley pushed herself into a sitting position allowing her body to work out the knots that had formed, _that's the last time I sleep on the couch._ A familiar scent wafted into the living room, _I don't remember setting the coffee maker…ugh just great, well at least I didn't burn the house down._ She padded towards the kitchen not in the mood to face the day, it was hard enough dealing with the divorce but now she was going to have to deal with the awkwardness that was bound to form between her and Brooke.

Lifting her gaze Haley's jaw dropped. "You look surprised to see me," Brooke observed with a puzzled look.

"I thought you left," she didn't bother trying to hide the shock in her voice.

_Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be?_ "Why would you think that I would leave?"

"I just figured that you realized that last night was a mistake," Haley sighed.

"What would make you think that?" Brooke asked the shock evident in her voice, _does she really think that little of me?_

"I figured that you woulda booked it outta here the moment you woke up, the moment you realized that last night was a mistake," Haley laughed bitterly. "It had to have been a mistake, it was me. God I'm such an idiot to think that I could ever mean something to anyone."

Brooke's heart was breaking at the sight before her. Haley, one of her strongest most confident friends, was breaking at the seams. She thought that things had gotten better as time allowed her wounds to heal but she was oh so wrong. Haley was as broken now as she was when Nathan stepped out of that shower with Carrie, _I'm gonna kill him for doing this to her._ Brooke wasn't an idiot, she knew of all the insecurities that Haley had when she started dating Nathan, but she would never have guessed that those insecurities still plagued Haley's life.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Brooke asked hesitantly knowing that the response she was about to get would most likely break her heart even more.

"Of course I do," Haley gasped in disbelief of Brooke question. "How could I not? He's Nathan fucking Scott! I suddenly had to compare to all his past girlfriends and conquests even though I knew that I would never be able to live up to them. So I had to make myself into someone that could and I did. I became someone that Nathan could be proud to be with, I became a girlfriend that he wasn't ashamed of being with. But throughout it all there was this nagging thought in the back of my mind that always told me that I wasn't good enough for him, that I never would be good enough for him no matter how hard I tried. I guess that over the years my insecurities started to fade but when he asked for the divorce they came flooding back. I kept asking myself when he stopped loving me, what I did wrong, why I couldn't be enough, why my love wasn't enough and then I just realized that I would never be enough. I realized that I didn't have anything to offer anyone, that my heart wasn't enough." By the end of her speech Haley had tears streaming from her eyes releasing everything that was pent up inside.

Brooke too had tears in her eyes, _how can she think these things?_ "You are so wrong in so many ways…" Brooke held up her hand when Haley started to protest. "Let me finish and then you can tell me how wrong I am. I don't even know where to start. You have this amazing heart that allows you to love with this passion that I have never seen before. You pushed Nathan out of the way of a speeding car for crying out loud, if that doesn't say 'I have a big heart' then I don't know what does," she paused loving the slight giggle that Haley let slip. "And that, your laugh, has to be the most adorable thing that I have ever heard. I know you have an amazing voice but when I hear your laugh…that's music to my ears," she paused again noticing that Haley allowed a small smile to play across her lips. "Your smile lights up a room. I know that when I'm having a bad day all I have to do is look your way and look for that smile and my day suddenly brightens, it's amazing the things you can do with it. You are an amazing person Haley JAMES and it kills me to see you so down on yourself but if I have to have this same talk with you every day I will because you're worth it and so much more." Throughout her speech Brooke had found her way to Haley not stopping until she was a foot away from the brunette. She reached out her hand and wiped the tears from Haley's cheek allowing her fingers to linger there. "And last night wasn't a mistake…definitely unexpected but not a mistake. And I know that you're probably not ready for anything serious but I want to see where this leads us," she finished shyly not knowing if she was about to get rejected. The butterflies in her stomach were working overtime doing flips, twirls, and jumps as the silence settled between the brunettes.

Haley smiled innocently at the nervous brunette in front of her, _how can I say no to that?_ "You're right," Brooke gave her a quizzical look. "I'm not ready for anything serious but I do want to see where this goes."

"Really?" Brooke asked the eagerness radiating from her smile.

"Really," Haley smiled as the thrill of Brooke's words started to consume her body.

"Oh yeah," Brooke smiled leaning in forward brushing her lips gently across Haley's before pulling back to look at the small brunette. "So what do you want to do today?"

"That was nice," Haley smiled referencing their kiss.

Brooke arched her eyebrow knowing that she would love to spend the rest of the day making out with Haley but also knowing that they needed to take things slow. "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to rush things."

"I did but that doesn't mean that I can't kiss you," Haley answered with her own arched eyebrow knowing that Brooke wouldn't be able to resist.

"I'd hope not cuz your lips are addicting," Brooke smirked before sneaking another kiss. "Again, what do you want to do today?"

"I have to go save Lucas and Peyton from Jamie and then I was thinking a nice day at the pool would do Jamie some good," Haley smiled hoping that Brooke would want to join them.

"Mind if I tag along?" Brooke asked already knowing the answer from Haley's smile.

"I was hoping you would ask."

"What're we doing today Mama?" Jamie asked as he entered the house and setting his backpack on the ground.

"I was thinking that we could have a nice relaxing day by the pool," Haley suggested knowing that her son wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to spend a day in the water. Brooke decided that she would go home and grab her suit and just join them later on in the day allowing them some mother-son time.

"Yes!" Jamie hollered with a jump and a fist punch.

"Now go bring your backpack upstairs and change into your suit," Haley ordered lightheartedly as she watched Jamie sprint upstairs. She followed Jamie upstairs heading towards her own room in search of her bathing suit. She reached her dresser and pulled out all her bathing suits and laying them on the bed. "Bikini or one piece?" _That 'tis the question._

"Mama, hurry up!" Jamie impatiently called from the hall.

"I'll be down in a second," Haley called to Jamie knowing that he was about to go running down there without her. "Go downstairs and put your wingies on." She heard Jamie grumble something before she heard his little footsteps stomping downstairs. "Now back to my dilemma," she looked from the one piece to the bikini, _might as well live a little._ She changed quickly not wanting Jamie to wait any longer than he had to; it still amazed her at how much of a fish her boy was. The pool was the major selling point when she and Nathan were looking at the house, it was more of a plus for them and the hot summer days but after Jamie learned to swim it was like pulling teeth to get him out.

"C'mon Mama I wanna go swimming," Jamie pleaded while grabbing Haley's hand and tugging her out the back door. "Watch me Mama!" Jamie called as he did a cannon ball into the pool forming a little splash as he hit the water.

Haley chuckled while she went about setting up her lounge chair. She lay down feeling the warmth of the sun beating down on her bare skin.

"You should really put some sunscreen on, don't want that gorgeous skin to get burned," Brooke whispered into Haley's ears before letting out a giggle at the visible chills that went through Haley's body. She snuck a look at Haley enjoying the view that her bikini allowed, _thank God for bikinis!_

"I wouldn't want that," Haley grinned, _Brooke just called me gorgeous…well my skin but I'll take it._ "Do you mind helping?" She asked slyly while leaning forward.

Brooke gulped, _easy Brookie, it's just Haley, you're just putting sunscreen on her back…her perfectly toned back…oh boy._ "Scoot forwards," Brooke choked out she didn't care that Haley could clearly hear the hitch in her voice. After last night's events all things Haley were running a marathon through her head; Haley's eyes, smile, lips, body, touch, smell, it was all teasing her and now she was being given free rein to touch her amazing body. Positioning herself behind Haley Brooke took a deep breath before squeezing the lotion into her hand. "Sorry," Brooke squeaked when Haley flinched at the contact.

"It wasn't you," Haley replied trying to withhold her laugh. "Sunscreen was just cold."

"Oh," Brooke sighed, _focus Brooke._ Brooke ran her hands along Haley's back taking in every curve she could memorizing the feel of her silky smooth skin beneath her fingers. She couldn't help but notice the pace of Haley's breathing increasing as her hands moved across her back. She halted her movements when she came to Haley's lower back, _23, why must he forever haunt me?_ She idly traced the number with her index finger.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked knowing exactly what Brooke was doing. The moment she asked Brooke to help her out she knew that her tattoo would present some issue. She waited for Brooke's response but instead of saying something she continued to trace her tattoo. "Brooke, talk to me."

"It's nothing really, it's stupid," Brooke started finally taking her finger away from Haley's tattoo.

"It's obviously something if it's bothering you this much," Haley sighed while swinging her legs over the side of the lounger. She took Brooke's hand in hers and sighed, she knew that whatever was bothering Brooke had something to do with her tattoo but she wasn't exactly sure what.

"It's just…you guys were Naley for crying out loud. You had this epic lover affair that everyone knew was the real deal. You two were the rock that held everyone together, when it seemed that everything was going wrong in the world we would look to you and see the good that this life could offer. Even when you two weren't on speaking ground we all knew that you would get through it even if you didn't. I guess what I'm getting at is…well…how am I supposed to compete with that?" Brooke sighed while bowing her head. "Not to mention that I'm going to have a reminder thrown in my face all the time."

Haley reached out her hand forcing Brooke to lift her chin. "I don't expect you to compete with that. Sure Nathan was a big part of my past, but that's where it ends he's going to stay in the past. Sure he's still going to be in my life but only as Jamie's father, nothing more nothing less. But you, Brooke Davis, are all that I care about when it comes to my love life. And I don't want you to feel like you have to compete with him, this…us, is so much different from what Nathan and I shared. I know that it's going to be hard for you at first to come to terms with my tattoo but I really hope that you can. I mean how do you think Peyton feels? She has to look at Luke's tattoo everyday but she knows that his relationship with you is in the past," Haley smiled reassuringly hoping that she had calmed Brooke's fears. She knew from past heart to hearts with the bubbly brunette that she had insecurities brought on by her parents' absence. What child wouldn't feel like enough if their parents never bothered to stick around long enough to tell them how special they were?

"I know," Brooke sighed. She knew that her thoughts were irrational especially after everything Nathan put Haley through; she just had these nagging thoughts in the back of her mind. "It's just that you were Naley!"

"Well it might help you if you stop referring to us as Naley," Haley giggled.

"Nicknames are what I do though," Brooke pouted.

"Well then you need to either stop coming up with nicknames or think of another one," Haley smiled noticing the upbeat tone that Brooke's voice was taking on.

Brooke scrunched up her nose trying to understand what Haley was saying. "I don't get…you're talking about a nickname for us," Brooke stated more than asked. Haley nodded and smiled knowing that this would calm Brooke's fears. "Hmmmm…I know. Baley, yeah Baley."

"Baley, I love it," Haley smiled while leaning in to capture Brooke's lips. "Almost as much as I love kissing you."

"Why are you kissing?" Jamie asked from behind Haley.

Both brunettes started to blush, _caught red handed…OMG we didn't even talk about how we're going to tell Jamie._ Before Brooke could say anything Haley interrupted. "You know how people kiss when they care about each other?" Haley asked trying her best to put this situation into something that Jamie would understand.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded his head.

"Well, I care a lot about your Auntie Brooke…"

"And I care about your Mama very much," Brooke interrupted with a smile as she snuck a glance at a blushing Haley.

"I know that," Jamie sighed the frustration evident in his voice. "But you were kissing like Mama and Daddy used to. Girls aren't supposed to do that."

"That's not true Jamie," Haley sighed knowing that this would be difficult for Jamie to understand. "Two girls can kiss that like, just like two girls can love each other like a man and a woman can. Do you understand?"

"I guess so," Jamie said still looking a little confused. "Then are you going to hurt Mama like Daddy did too?"

Haley's heart broke at her son's question. She was a fool to think that Jamie hadn't noticed her sullen mood, _of course he would notice; he's an observant little boy._ "No, Jamie. I don't plan on hurting your Mama like your Daddy did," Brooke explained hoping to reassure her nephew. She picked him up and placed him on her lap. "I hope you're okay with that?"

"Just as long as you don't hurt Mama," Jamie grunted while crossing his little arms with a pout.

"I don't," Brooke smiled before tickling Jamie. "Now let's get in that pool."

Jamie went running off towards the pool while Haley and Brooke stood from the lounger. "Thank you," Haley smiled. She captured Brooke's lips in a slow sensual kiss.

"For what?" Brooke asked slightly dazed.

Haley stifled a giggle at Brooke's hazy eyes. "For being so good with Jamie."

"Anything for you."

**YAY! An update…I know shocking. Well my summer class ended the other day so I'm finally free to write whenever I want and fully focus on my stories. I've been gradually working on all the stories that I have going and this just happens to be the first one that I finished. **

**I hope that you enjoy and I still plan on having this end in two more chapters. There might be a sequel but I don't know depends on the reviews I get, wink wink. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**=]**


	3. The Whole Truth

**Chapter 3: The Whole Truth**

"Brooke…" Haley moaned. It was times like these when Haley was grateful for Nathan's affair, times when she was so close to her orgasm and Brooke was just getting started with her. They had only been sexually intimate for a month but it was like they knew each other inside and out. Brooke had managed to find weak spots on her body that she hadn't even known about; it was pure ecstasy.

"Mhmmm?" Brooke mumbled not bothering to detach her lips from Haley's neck. Over the years she had heard Nathan talk about how addicting Haley's skin was, she too had thought about what it would be like to touch and taste her skin but that would surely cause problems for the married couple. Well now that she was finally free from Nathan Brooke took every chance she could to feast on Haley's silk smooth flawless skin storing every moment they shared together to memory.

"Don't you think we should…" Haley trailed off when she finally sensed what Brooke's hand was doing. It was currently working its way up Haley's thigh moving torturously slow towards her inner thigh making sure to send chills up her spine. Brooke stifled a giggle at Haley's loss of thought, _so easily distracted._ "We should…should…bedroom," Haley finally muttered having a feeling that this would most likely be her last coherent thought for the night, with the way things were moving she was in for a lot of screaming; _thank God the Bobcats are in town._

"I'm…content…here," Brooke smirked between kisses.

"You're not the one pinned to the door," Haley quipped not at all minding her current position, she just figured that they would be more comfortable in the plush king sized bed that occupied her bedroom.

"What did you expect me to do? You were the one tempting me all night," Brooke smiled finally pulling back from Haley's neck. Her right hand continued its idle movements along Haley's thigh wanting Haley to know that even though their make out session had paused they would resume it shortly.

"And how was I doing that?" Haley asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Brooke asked in disbelief. The second she picked Haley up for their date she knew it would be a long dinner. Haley had decided to wear a simple black strapless dress with a bodice that lifted her perfectly shaped breasts, her curvy hips were displayed perfectly as the material hugged to them before halting just above her knees. Brooke had purposefully let Haley lead the way to the car wanting to sneak a peek at her bum and to her pleasure the dress showed off her perfect ass. Through much self control and the constant public surroundings she was able to restrain herself from having her wicked way with Haley, but now that they were in the privacy of Haley's home anything was fair game. She snickered when Haley's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "It took every ounce of self control for me to not ravish you at the restaurant."

"I'm glad you were able to," Haley smiled her eye lids fluttering shut as Brooke's hand scooted higher on her thigh. "Having sex on the table woulda been hard to explain," Haley whispered allowing the pleasure Brooke was causing to take over her body.

"Like that baby?" Brooke whispered into Haley's ear causing the smaller brunette to moan in approval. She couldn't help but let her own moan out when she heard Haley, _that has to be THE sexiest thing I have EVER heard!_ "Bedroom, now!" Brooke ordered when she saw Haley bite her lower lip, _this girl is gonna kill me one day._ She took a half step back allowing Haley space to move before she was dragged upstairs by the flushed brunette. "Someone's impatient," Brooke snickered. Haley simply turned her head and shot Brooke a warning look before turning back towards her destination. They entered the bedroom and before Brooke could utter a word Haley had her pinned to the door and started attacking her neck. "Oh God…" Brooke moaned. "I love it when you take charge."

Haley ignored Brooke's comment and continued her assault on the brunette wanting to give her the night of her life. Taking a step back Haley pulled Brooke along with her steering her girlfriend towards the luscious king sized bed that awaited them. Haley stopped her advancements when she sensed that Brooke was inches from falling back onto the bed, she pulled back taking in ragged breaths as she took in Brooke's lust filled eyes boring into her. Chills went down her spine as she slowly slid the straps to Brooke's dress off her shoulders allowing the garment to pool at her feet on the floor. She moaned when Brooke's naked body came into full view; _if I had known she was going commando…focus Haley_. She pushed Brooke back onto the bed watching as her breasts swayed with her movements.

Brooke swiveled her way back on the bed until she came to the plush assortment of pillows at the headboard. She sat reclined in comfort ready to take in the show. Haley knew what Brooke was expecting and she wasn't about to disappoint. She reached behind her head gently pulling at the clip that held her hair up and letting her tousled locks free and flowing as she shook her head from side to side. She watched in disbelief as Brooke's eyes darkened with even more lust. Continuing on her show she moved her hand towards the zipper on the back of her dress pulling it down her while holding her dress up with her other arm. Brooke watched in anticipation for the dress to fall to the floor but when it didn't she let out a disgruntled sigh. Haley devilishly smiled as she finally let the dress fall to the floor loving the approving moan she received from Brooke. Haley stood there allowing Brooke to ogle all she wanted.

Brooke loved it when Haley did this, show off her body, it just affirmed to her how much Haley had grown and healed as time progressed. For the first two months of their relationship Haley had kept things in the sex category to a minimum, her fear of rejection taking full control of her mind. It pained Brooke to see Haley so insecure about her body but she knew, with time, Haley would soon realize that she had nothing to fear. That day came on their two month anniversary when Haley took a lead in their sex life and gave Brooke one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. Since that day the only thing that was holding them back as a couple was telling their friends that they were a couple, _I still don't know…WOW!_ Brooke's jaw dropped as she watched Haley crawl towards her letting her breasts sway freely as she moved close, _me likey me likey!_

Surprisingly she was able to hold in her school girl grin as Haley continued to crawl slowly towards her, _sex kitten Haley is my favorite!_ "You like what you see?" Haley whispered when she finally met Brooke's head. She had to maintain her seductive manner as she crawled towards Brooke knowing that the Cheshire cat smile that was threatening to show would ruin the moment.

"Me likey," Brooke voiced not being able to come up with anything better, she didn't care if she sounded like a five year old that had just gotten the best gift ever, she knew Haley would like the reaction and that was all that mattered.

"I was hoping you would say that," Haley whispered allowing her breath to tickle Brooke's neck before nipping at her earlobe. Not being able to deny her lips of Haley's any longer Brooke grabbed a hold of Haley's neck pulling the brunette to her lips claiming them in a hot kiss. She forced her tongue through Haley's closed lips needing to explore every inch of her delectable mouth including her wickedly talented tongue. She was still amazed at Haley's talents despite only being with one person prior to her, _well she is Tutor Girl…duh._ Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley's waist urging the girl to sit wanting to feel her close. Haley obliged and straddled Brooke's hips not wanting to anger the brunette. The closeness of their bodies fueled Brooke's actions as she kissed her way south first stopping and paying some attention to Haley's slender neck. When she was satisfied that her neck had received enough attention Brooke moved lower until she reached her breasts. Pecking, sucking and nipping at Haley's flesh Brooke paid every inch of skin the same attention until she sucked in Haley's erect nipple emitting a deep moan from within the smaller girl.

So it wasn't necessarily that Brooke had found weaknesses on Haley body that Nathan hadn't found it was how she worked her weak spots. While Nathan had always felt the need to go straight for her nipple Brooke took her time and made sure that all of Haley's breast received the same amount of attention as her nipple. Nathan was all about the destination never about the journey and until Brooke Haley had thought the destination was the best part; oh how wrong she was, the journey was just as satisfying.

Brooke moved her mouth to Haley's other breast repeating the exact same treatment her other received. Brooke's ministrations with her mouth had distracted Haley enough that it suddenly clicked that Brooke's fingers were running smooth circles around her inner thigh waiting for the right moment to continue. Haley thrust her hips hoping that Brooke would get the hint to continue, she felt Brooke smirking against her skin. "Quit smirking and do something," Haley ordered not knowing where she was able to muster her voice.

"Someone's impatient," Brooke smiled once she pulled back from Haley's breast. She took in Haley's flushed skin tone and couldn't help the pride swelling through her at the knowledge that she was the reason Haley was so hot and bothered.

"Brooooooke…" Haley pleaded but it turned into a moan as Brooke thrust two fingers deep within her. She watched as Haley eyes fluttered shut in enjoyment and couldn't still her movements any longer. She built up a slow rhythm wanting Haley to enjoy every second of it. Haley let out a whimper when she felt Brooke arch her fingers hitting her in all the right spots. "Oh God…" Haley moaned into Brooke's ear knowing that she was close. She bent forward and nipped at Brooke's collarbone as her fingers dug into Brooke's shoulders signaling the brunette that she was close. Brooke moved her thumb in a circular motion around Haley's clit wanting her girlfriend to achieve her imminent orgasm. Haley screamed when she felt her orgasm consume her body rocking her hips into Brooke's hand trying to milk every ounce of pleasure. She rested her head back on Brooke's shoulder gasping for air hoping she could find some form of normalcy to her oxygen intake.

"Happy anniversary baby," Brooke cooed before kissing Haley's neck tenderly.

"Happy anniversary," Haley smiled giving Brooke a kiss that told her she was in for a night of pure ecstasy.

"Morning babe," Brooke yawned. She lifted her arms high above her head in a stretch that she hoped would wake her body up. After last night's events she was surprised that she was up before noon. She slumped into one of the kitchen stools and watched as Haley worked her culinary magic on what she could only hope was her delicious pancakes.

"Morning," Haley glanced quickly over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the task at hand. "I made pancakes I hope that's alright?"

"That's more than alright, I love your pancakes, best in the world," Brooke praised.

"You're just trying to butter me up," Haley retorted. She turned off the stove and placed the pancakes on two plates bringing both over to the counter setting one in front of Brooke and one next to her. She watched Brooke practically drool over the food as she took a big sniff.

"No I'm serious, your pancakes are the best in the world, ask Jamie if you think I'm lying," she cut herself a piece and shoved it into her mouth letting out a satisfied moan.

"Who woulda thought that I could make you moan like that just from cooking," Haley smiled. She poured two mugs of coffee and placed them in front of their seats as she took her place next to Brooke.

"If I had known that sex with you was better than your food I woulda gotten to you before Nathan Scott could even say tutoring," Brooke mused knowing that Haley was blushing. Surely enough Haley was beet red trying to hide her flushed skin from the smirking brunette.

"Why can't a simple breakfast conversation stay clean when I'm with you?" Haley asked lightheartedly, she didn't mind the banter, when they were alone. It took self control she didn't know she had to keep the conversation PG when Jamie was eating with them.

"Because it's who I am and you love it," Brooke smiled cheekily before going back to her pancakes. Haley nodded in disbelief as she took a sip from her coffee allowing the warm liquid to warm her. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm just worried," Haley sighed.

"About today?" Brooke asked already knowing the answer. Today was the day that they were going to tell Lucas and Peyton that they were together. That had waited and hid their relationship from their friends wanting to see where it was going to lead them. Through sheer luck Jamie was able to keep it to himself despite all the almost slip ups.

"What if they don't accept us?" Haley worried knowing that their friends would most likely accept them but there was still a small part of her mind that knew today could turn into world war three. Peyton seemed to be the most likely candidate for number one supporter but with her relationship with Lucas there was always the doubt that she would take his side over theirs. Over the years Haley had learned that Lucas was more conservative than he thought but she never brought it up knowing it was a touchy subject, he prided himself on being open and accepting to new things.

"They will, but if they don't then we'll get through it together," Brooke assured slinging her arm over Haley's should and pulling the smaller girl into her side. "I promise that we'll get through this together."

"You're too good to me," Haley nuzzled her head into the crook of Brooke's neck relishing in the instant comfort she felt from Brooke's embrace.

Brooke turned her head kissing Haley's forehead before resting her head against her girlfriend's. "You're too good for me."

"How you holding up?" Lucas sincerely asked watching for any sign that Haley would lie to him.

"Good," Haley smiled gratefully at her best friend knowing he had her best intentions at heart.

"So it wasn't too hard seeing Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"Nope, it was actually nice to see him and not feel any hostilities towards him," Haley smiled sincerely wanting her friends to know that she was fine. "It's good to know that we might be able to get to a point where we can be friends again." She looked up to see Brooke waltzing towards them with her classic Brooke Davis smile gracing her lips.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked the cheeriness in her voice never faltering. Brooke had left shortly after breakfast going back to her house feeling it would be best to arrive instead of already being there when Lucas and Peyton got there.

"Nope," Lucas smiled not being able to deny the happiness that seemed to be emitting from Brooke lately. For the past three months nothing was able to damper Brooke's mood and Lucas could only accounting that to a new man friend. "So Brooke tell us, why have you been in the continuous good mood for the past three months?"

_Cut to the chase much? Jeez the boy is impatient._ Brooke chanced a quick glance at Haley seeing the blush that was threatening to color her cheeks. "Well, if you must know I met someone. Well not exactly met someone but I'm seeing someone."

"Oh, and who would the lucky guy be?" Peyton asked her genuine interest in her best friend's love life evident in her smile. It had been a long time since Brooke had been this excited about someone and it warmed her heart knowing that Brooke was potentially on her way to finding her happily ever after.

"Actually, well, she's someone you know," Brooke hesitantly spoke, _why am I so nervous?_

"We know…she's someone we know?" Peyton asked not sure she heard Brooke correctly.

"You're dating a girl?" Lucas asked in shock. "You do know that we're outta college, right?"

Haley's heart clenched in her chest, this was it she was about to lose her friends and she wasn't prepared to. But before she could panic any further Brooke's voice broke through her fears. "Who gave you the right to judge me? Just because we're outta college doesn't mean that I can't date women."

"Yeah but you don't expect it to last do you?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "For the past year all we've heard you talk about was having kids and you really except to get that from dating another woman? This won't last long and you know it."

"Who are you to judge what Haley and I have?" Brooke screamed not caring that her anger was boiling over the surface.

Silence befell the group of friends; the only sounds were the chirping of the birds that filled the backyard. Haley looked nervously from Lucas to Peyton trying to gauge their reactions to the news. Peyton was about to smile when Lucas interrupted. "You're disgusting!" He spat before knocking the patio chair backwards and storming into the house leaving the stunned women behind.

"Lucas!" Peyton called as she raced after her boyfriend.

Haley was about to speak when her words caught in her throat. She watched in disbelief as Brooke ran after Peyton and Lucas. _She left me._ Haley's heart clenched. _She promised that we'd get through it together, she lied._ The tears poured freely from her eyes as she sat stone still in her seat, eyes fixated on the door her friend's just ran through. She looked up as the heavens opened up and cried with her, she sat in the rain praying that this was a nightmare. After an hour of stillness Haley realize that her worst nightmare had come to life, she was alone and nothing she could do would change it.

"Haley," Brooke called hesitantly taking steps inside the house knowing that she had royally screwed up. She had promised Haley that they would get through telling Lucas and Peyton together but when she saw them running out of the house she lost it. So she chased after them trying to reason with them and explain everything that had gone on between them but Lucas would have nothing of it. He turned his back and slammed the door in Brooke's face leaving her to her thoughts and the rain. Yes the rain, the once undeniable symbol of the Naley romance now seemed to be mocking her, egging her on. She knew that she had hurt Haley when she left she didn't need the heavens to remind her.

She took further steps into the hallway not sure where Haley would be. It had been a couple of hours since she left and quite honestly she had no idea if Haley was even home, sure her car was there but Haley was infamous for taking walks when she was upset. Peering into the living room she frowned when she didn't spot Haley, _she has to be around here somewhere._ Advancing into the house she noticed that everything in the kitchen was like it had been when she left. Looking beyond the patio doors she saw Haley slumped over the table getting soaked by the minute. Sprinting into action Brooke stormed through the back doors running to Haley's side.

"Baby, Haley talk to me, please," Brooke pleaded as she shook Haley's gently. She could feel Haley shiver under her finger tips affirming that she hadn't moved since her disappearance. Haley slowly lifted her head looking at Brooke the entire time, her blood shot eyes showing every tear she had shed. "We need to get you inside." Haley didn't object but she didn't move easily as Brooke helped her into the house. Haley's shivering worsened with every step she took. "Jesus Hales! You could get really sick."

"Who cares?" Haley asked tearing herself away from Brooke's grasp making her way towards her bedroom.

"I care," Brooke sighed knowing that there was major damage control to be done.

"Yeah you really cared earlier when you ran outta her like a bat outta hell," Haley screeched then shivered. She slammed the bedroom door in Brooke's face not wanting the brunette to see her undress.

"I know I screwed up but I saw them leaving and something inside of me snapped," Brooke tried to reason but knew she had a lot more to do. "I saw them leaving and I don't know, I guess some of what Lucas said freaked me out."

"Like what?" Haley fused as she swung the door open. Her voice was already starting to show signs of a cold and Brooke berated herself for doing this to Haley. "How this will never last because we're two women? How you won't get the family that you so desperately want? How we're disgusting?"

"No…well yes, some of it anyways," Brooke admitted. She bowed her head not having the courage to look Haley in the eyes. "I was thinking about how long this will last."

"Why do you think we started sleeping together?" Haley asked in a slightly agitated tone.

"I don't know," Brooke responded after much pause and thought.

"It's because I'm in love with you." Haley stated simply not caring that there should be more emotion behind her words. She was still mad at Brooke for leaving her like that and she wasn't about to let her confession lighten her mood.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Brooke asked in amazement, after all it isn't everyday that someone tells you that they love you.

"Because I was scared, ok? I was scared that once I told you how I felt that you would realize that you didn't want anything serious with me. And I knew that I couldn't lose you like that, I couldn't lose you and have my heart broken at the same time. So I've been waiting for the moment you do realize that you don't want anything serious with me. And that way my heart wouldn't get broken. Because, whether you like it or not, you have the power to make or break my world and that scares me because for once in my life I don't know the outcome."

"Why would you think that I would break your world?" Brooke asked in a sullen tone. Never once had she given Haley any reason to doubt her intentions with her and it hurt to know that Haley thought of her in this manner.

"It's just…I guess it's just because the last time I gave my heart to someone they threw it away like it didn't matter," Haley sighed while bowing her head. "I didn't want that to happen again."

"Your heart does matter and I would never break your world," Brooke affirmed. She gently raised Haley's chin with her thumb and index finger wanting eye contact when she spoke. "You are the perfect catch in my eyes and it still amazes me that Nathan couldn't see that. You've got the brains, beauty and talent that any woman would die for but what sets you apart from the rest is your heart. You are able to love someone unconditionally and that's a rare quality. When I first met you I knew that I wanted a place in your heart even if it was just as a friend because I knew that no matter how much I screwed up there would always be someone who loved me. And I just hope that I didn't royally screw things up tonight with how I acted?"

"You didn't," Haley smiled letting a single tear fall. Brooke swiped it away with her thumb not allowing a trace of it to remain. "If anything you've just reaffirmed that I am head over heels in love with you Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled for ear to ear knowing that if she died right now she would be the happiest woman on Earth. Not wasting another precious moment Brooke swooped in and claimed Haley's lips in a passion filled kiss leaving both girls breathless when they parted. "If I died right now, I think I'd be ok with that."

"Well I wouldn't," Haley mocked huffed putting on a pout she knew Brooke couldn't resist.

"That's good to know," Brooke smiled before claiming Haley's lips again knowing this was the start to the rest of a long and happy life with the girl of her dreams.

**That's it for chapter 3!**

**I hope it didn't disappoint. If you remember I said that this was going to be 3 or 4 parts and it still is, it's going to end next chapter (sighs), but I'm hoping to do a sequel sometime in the future potentially addressing issues such as Haley's singing career, Brooke's fashion design, adoption, coming out to the world, moving in, starting a family and so on. Let me know what you think of any of these ideas I would really appreciate it.**

**Anyways back to the story at hand, please please please let me know what you think. I love hearing all comments, they help me become a better writer and I greatly appreciate them. Oh and let me know if the end was kinda choppy, I wrote from "Why do you think we started sleeping together" on separately from the rest. So yeah, review please!**

**=D**


	4. You Found Me

**A/N: So here is the last chapter of Piecing Everything Together (sobs). I just want to thank everyone who has stuck through this story and for all the fabulous reviews (applause). This is the longest chapter in the story and I realized that this could have been broken into two chapters but I wanted to end this story with a bang.**

**And now onto the story…**

**Chapter 4: You Found Me**

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Peyton asked with her hands firmly placed on her hips wanting Lucas to know just how pissed she was. She never thought that she would be ashamed to be with him but after the way he reacted to Brooke and Haley she had never been more disgusted by his actions.

"No," Lucas grunted. "And don't go all noble on me, you ran outta there too." He wore a proud smirk knowing that he had just caught Peyton being a hypocrite, _I'm not taking the wrath alone._

"I only ran out because I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid," Peyton fumed. "I think it's great that Haley and Brooke have found each other, they both deserve it and you know it. I mean think about it, Haley has been the happiest that I've seen her in a long time and Brooke has never been this cheery."

"I guess I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around all this," Lucas sighed. "Haley was married to Nathan for six years and Brooke…well Brooke is Brooke. It's just weird thinking that my best friend is dating my ex."

"I know it's hard, trust me I'm still trying to figure everything out, but we need to be there for them cuz we both know that they're in for some tough times," Peyton reasoned. It's true, she was having trouble understanding this new relationship but she was going to support them no matter what, they were her best friends and that's all that mattered.

"I know I just don't want her to break her heart," Lucas sighed knowing that his true reason for his initial disapproval was the over protectiveness he felt for Haley. He remembered feeling this way when he first found out about Nathan and Haley's relationship, _I guess you can't even trust your own blood._

"You're gonna have to use names babe," Peyton giggled not having a clue which girl's heart he was more worried about.

"Haley," Lucas smiled loving the little relief Peyton's comment brought. "I'm just worried that in the end Brooke is going to realize that Haley can't give her the family that she wants and leave her. I don't think Haley will be able to handle it, not after Nathan."

"Lucas, don't," Peyton said as she folded her arms across her chest raising her eyebrow challenging Lucas to continue.

"What? Tell the truth…you know Brooke. No matter how much she loves Jamie he's not her child. He's not her blood…" Lucas tried to continue but Peyton cut him off.

"Not her blood!" Peyton screamed, _he really can be pigheaded when he wants to be._ "Is blood what makes a family? Did blood cause Dan to love you? I think not, that man could care less about you. You didn't become brothers with Nathan because of blood, you became brothers with Nathan because you cared for one another, you looked out for each other and your relationship grew from there. My mom and dad don't share my blood but they are my family. They loved me and cared for me and that's all that matters, that's what family is." She paused taking deep breaths trying to control the rage coursing through her body. "Haley and Brooke chose each other; they're family now and it doesn't matter that Jamie isn't hers…" she held up her hand when Lucas tried to interrupt. "…Brooke loves Jamie. And Brooke loves Haley more than anything. They are a family now and you have to accept that because nothing you say or do will take that away from them."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the way she looks at her, it's the way you look at me," Peyton smiled knowing that she was starting to get through to Lucas, _why didn't I see it earlier,_ Peyton mentally berated herself, she was their best friend she should've seen the signs. "And if you didn't notice all throughout high school Brooke felt like it was her job to protect Haley so I highly doubt that she is going to hurt her. Remember how she was there for Haley when she came back from the tour?" She watched Lucas nod absentmindedly he seemed to be deep in thought, hopefully thinking of all the times Brooke was there for Haley. "Brooke would do anything for her and you know it."

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Lucas asked in a shy tone knowing that he had dug himself the biggest hole ever; he desperately needed Peyton to throw him a rope that could help him climb out of it.

"I'm pretty sure that the next time you see Brooke she's gonna rip you a new one," Peyton burst into laughter at Luke's mortified face. "In all seriousness though, if you go there a soon as possible and apologize you might be able to save yourself some major bitching."

Lucas looked at the clock, _midnight, looks like I'm gonna have to wait until tomorrow._ "I hope she doesn't decide to kill me over night."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Peyton snickered, the image of Lucas shrinking into a corner as Brooke gave him a piece of her mind kept replaying though her mind.

The fireplace illuminated the room setting a soft glow on everything contained in the four walls including the two sleeping brunettes. After Brooke had apologized for leaving Haley the two decided that a nice warm fire would do the trick to get Haley's body temperature back to normal. She knew she would be waking up with a vicious cold but she's be able to deal, especially seeing that Brooke had promised to wait hand and foot on her until she was back to one hundred percent.

_The room was empty, no pictures, furniture, anything to hint that someone lived there. She walked tentatively towards the doorway wondering where she was and if she was truly alone. There were cardboard boxes lining the wall along with some bubble wrap and packing tape. "I wonder who's moving?" She thought aloud._

"_You know who's moving," she heard a disgruntled voice come from behind her._

"_Jamie?" Brooke asked stunned by the little boys appearance, _where the hell did he come from? _"Where did you come from?"_

"_Outside," Jamie grunted crossing his little arms over his chest._

"_What's wrong?" Brooke asked not liking that her nephew seemed to be focusing his anger towards her._

"_You know what's wrong Brooke, don't ask him," Brooke spun around coming face to face with a very pissed off Haley._

"_Haley, I have no idea what you're talking about," Brooke sighed thoroughly confused at this entire situation. From what it looked like, Haley and Jamie were moving and it seemed that she was the cause for the bad mood that befell the mother and son._

"_Real mature Brooke," Haley huffed before moving towards the boxes. "Just a few more boxes and we're outta here."_

"_Where are you going?" Brooke asked the panic evident in her voice. _Why are they leaving me?

"_Away," Haley replied simply._

"_But why?" Brooke pleaded, she needed to know the answer, she needed to know why Haley was leaving her._

"_You know why," Haley said before vanishing._

"_Haley? Haley where are you? Why are you leaving me?" Brooke screamed as the tears poured from her eyes._

"_You weren't enough," Jamie's voice came from behind her._

"_What?" Brooke asked through tears barely being able to make out the small boy._

"_You weren't enough," Jamie said before he too vanished._

"NO!" Brooke screamed as she jetted up from her reclined position on the chaise lounge in Haley's living room. Her breathing was erratic and she was covered in a thin film of cold sweat, _what the hell kinda dream was that? Was it a message…am I really not enough for Haley?_

"Wh-what's going on?" Haley mumbled sleepily. She had been enjoying a peaceful sleep that included dreams of her and Brooke doing anything and everything together. Brooke's sudden movements had shaken her from a particularly nice dream, they were living together and it seemed that they had a little girl along with Jamie, _if only._

"Am I enough for you?" Brooke asked wanting to know the answer immediately, the unsettling feeling she had in her stomach wasn't making her feel any better about the dream she had just had. She needed to know if she was enough for Haley and if she wasn't…well she was going to do everything in her power to be everything that Haley and Jamie needed.

"Where did that come from?" Haley asked suddenly wide awake, the frightened tone in Brooke's voice was all she needed to hear to know that this was important. She sat up from her place in between Brooke's legs and turned slightly making sure to stay in Brooke's embrace knowing that she needed the contact. She looked intently upon her girlfriend waiting for her response.

"I just had this dream that you were leaving and taking Jamie with you, you were leaving me," Brooke said in a sullen voice, hearing the words come out of her mouth made her fear of losing Haley deepen, the words seemingly had the power to bring her fears to life. "I kept asking why you were leaving and all you told me was that I knew why but I didn't. So I kept asking and then Jamie told me that I wasn't enough and you two were gone," she bowed her head not being able to stand the evident concern in Haley's eyes, it was too much. She was scared that the concern would turn into realization and that scared her the most. "I'm just wondering if my dream is a warning for our future."

Haley's eyes practically bugged out of her head, _she can't be serious? Oh my God this girl has no idea what she's talking about._ Haley gently tried to urge Brooke to look at her but the brunette refused. "Look at me," Haley ordered softly hoping the softness of her voice would sooth Brooke. Brooke reluctantly lifted her gaze to meet Haley's warm eyes temporarily getting lost in the chocolate pools. "You are everything to me Brooke Davis. You are more than enough for me. Every night before I fall asleep I wonder what I did to deserve you in my life. You have saved me so many times and in so many ways. Like when I came back from the tour you were the only one that let me back into your life, you made me realize that even though I did royally screw up I was still important, that I still mattered. If it wasn't for you I'm pretty sure that I would've just run away and never come back. And when Nathan left me, I thought it was over, it thought that nothing I would do or anyone that I was with could make me feel like the way I did when I first feel in love. But with you, I have that feeling every single day, the feeling that I'm falling but I know I'm safe because you're there to catch me. And I know you're always going to be there to catch me, and you know what? I'm going to be there to catch you because I am undeniably in love with you." She gently cupped Brooke's cheek swiping the tear away with her thumb. "I never want you to feel like you aren't enough for me because truth be told you are everything that I dreamed of."

"Really?" Brooke whispered not trusting her voice with anything else. She was still worried that Haley could change her mind about their relationship and leave her. She'd never be able to live with herself if she knew her words had caused Haley's decision to leave.

"Really really," Haley smiled seeing the twinkle return to Brooke's eyes. "You and Jamie are everything to me. And I wouldn't picture it any other way." Haley leaned forward nudging her nose lightly against Brooke's before brushing her lips softly against hers. She pulled back with a smile. "Before you woke me up…" she giggled at Brooke's regretful look "…I was having this really great dream. We were living here and you were outside on the patio watching over Jamie and Maddie in the pool."

"Maddie?" Brooke questioned scrunching her brow in confusion, _Jamie doesn't have a friend named Maddie._

"Our daughter," Haley beamed waiting for Brooke's reaction.

"Our daughter," Brooke whispered. "How can that be?"

"I don't know," Haley sighed also wondering the same. "But she had your hair and my eyes and nose with your mouth. She was so amazing Brook, she was the perfect mix of us. I wish you could've seen her."

"Maybe I will," Brooke smiled wistfully thinking of the image Haley had created. She saw Haley's puzzled look and chuckled. "Maybe we'll be able to meet her in the future?"

"But how?" Haley sighed desperately wanting her dream to come true.

"I don't know baby, but I have a feeling that if anyone could make it happen we can," Brooke smiled planting a soft kiss on Haley's lips. "Now let's get some rest, I will not stand you being sick a second longer than you should be."

"Yes ma'am," Haley giggled before settling back against Brooke's chest. She pulled Brooke's arms securely around her waist sighing contently when she was fully wrapped up in the woman of her dreams, now all she had to do was get back to her dream.

"Breathe, it's just Brooke, nothing to be scared of," Lucas spoke trying to calm his nerves. He had all night to think about his actions, the one he regretted the most, slamming the door in Brooke's face. Ok it wasn't the one that he regretted the most, he regretted calling them disgusting the most, but it was definitely the one that would give him the biggest lashing. He raised his hand tentatively noticing the slight shake to his fist, _fuck this isn't good._ His heart beat grew louder as the sound of Brooke's footsteps grew nearer. The door swung open revealing a very pissed off Brooke. "Hi," Lucas squeaked.

"You've got a lotta nerve," Brooke growled before attempting to close the door, her motions stopped by Luke's foot jamming the doorway. "You're gonna wanna move your foot before I make it nonexistent."

"Please Brooke, just hear me out," Lucas pleaded desperately wanting to fix their friendship. Even though he was still having doubts about her relationship with Haley he knew that he couldn't let her go completely, losing her friendship would be devastating especially knowing that he would lose Haley and Jamie too. Brooke didn't respond she just opened the door to her house, stepped outside, crossed her arms and waited for Lucas to start. "I'm so sorry for how I acted yesterday, it was childish and stupid and I'm ashamed. You took me by surprise but I know that's no excuse," he paused trying to figure out his train of thought. "Haley has been a part of my family for as long as I can remember, she's the little sister I never had, before Lilly anyways, and I've always been her overprotective brother. After seeing her go through the divorce I never want her to feel that way again, I never want her to go through that pain again so that's why I flipped. I want to keep her safe from it all and I was worried that you'd hurt her," Lucas bowed his head in shame.

"How could you think I would hurt her?" Brooke asked in shock. "I have never given anyone a reason to doubt me."

"I know I know," Lucas said lifting his gaze to meet Brooke's. "It's just that…it's just back in high school you were practically the female Nathan. And I doubted him too, I was worried that Nathan would use Haley and throw her to the side like she meant nothing…and he did. He cheated on her with Carrie just like his old ways. And I'm worried that you might revert back to your old ways when you're done with Haley, when you've realized that she can't give you everything you want." Luke felt a searing pain to his cheek, _I shoulda seen that one coming._ He clutched his cheek trying to sooth the fiery hot sensation her slap had left.

"How dare you!" Brooke screeched. "You do not call me a slut and you NEVER question my intentions with Haley. I love her more than life itself; I would do anything and everything to see her smile. And as for your feelings towards Nathan and this divorce…don't you ever push them onto what Haley and I have," she growled. She noticed the regretful look on his face and only backed down slightly. "And as for what I want, I want Haley and only Haley. I know that you doubt what we have and what it will be but you have to know that I love Jamie with all of my heart. I may not be a contributor to his gene pool but I know that I can help that little boy grow up to be the amazing person he's destined to be, and to me that's what a family is. They help you grow into the person you're supposed to be."

_Wow I feel like and ass._ "I feel like the biggest ass in the world," Lucas sighed bowing his head. "I'm really sorry for everything that I've done to upset you. Just so you know I plan on going over to Haley's and apologizing to her. I want everything to be right between all of us, so that being said, if you break her heart I'm gonna…just don't break her heart."

"That is the furthest thing from my mind," Brooke smiled sweetly at Lucas; his words had put her at ease. For the longest time she felt she was the only one looking out for Haley. Lucas was busy with getting Peyton back, Peyton was busy with creating her record label, and Nathan was worried with rehab and getting basketball back; no one was looking out for Haley, no one except her. Now that Lucas had Peyton he was able to resume best friend duties and look out for her just the way it should be.

"So we're good?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"We're good," Brooke smiled. "You're just gonna have to get used to the idea of me and Haley being together as a couple."

"It'll take a little bit of time but as long as you two are happy I can deal."

"So has Lucas come by yet?" Brooke asked Haley from her seated position on Haley's bed. Haley wanted to head over to Tric before the Saturday night crowd hoping to record a rough demo of a song she had been working on. Ever since Brooke came into her life, well came into her life romantically, she'd been having all these lyrics and melodies running through her head until one day she decided to lock herself in her room and focus on everything in her mind. The rough version of the song sounded ok, she just wanted to see how it sounded in the studio. She originally intended to ask Peyton about using the studio but seeing that she hadn't talked to her since they ran out two days ago she figured it would just be best to go in and deal with the wrath of Peyton later.

"Nope," Haley replied simply from deep within her closet. She was searching for the perfect outfit but it seemed to be eluding her.

"Well that's strange," Brooke mused. She leaned sideways trying to get a glimpse of what Haley was up to. "He stopped by earlier begging for my forgiveness."

"And what did you say?" Haley asked.

"The usual…he worried…I assured him that there was nothing to worry about and after a little yelling we're back to good," Brooke responded still trying to get a peak at what Haley was up to, she was the one that usually took forever to get ready, _I guess I'm rubbing off on her._

"Yelling?" Haley questioned poking her head out of the closet. "What're you doing?"

"Just trying to figure out what's taking you so long," Brooke furrowed her brow when she noticed that Haley was still in her bra and underwear. "Not that I wouldn't mind you wearing that, but I really don't feel like dealing with horny men at the club."

"Funny," Haley glared at Brooke before retreating into the closet. "Now back to the yelling."

"Some words were said and I had to put him in his place," Brooke replied nonchalantly.

"What did he say?" Haley asked with an edge to her voice that caused Brooke to flinch.

"Oh nothing," Brooke sighed really not wanting Haley to know what happened. She knew that Haley would get even more pissed off at Lucas if she knew that he had called her a slut. Haley poked her head out of the closet and gave her a pointed look. "Fine, he kinda called me a slut." She wince waiting for the rampage that was sure to ensue.

"He WHAT?" Haley yelled storming out of the closet. She was fuming, _how dare he call her a slut! He has no right what so ever to call her that especially when he's the one that cheated on her all those years ago. _"I'm gonna kill Lucas Scott."

Brooke watched in amusement as Haley continued to pace around the bedroom in nothing but her underwear. The incoherent mumbling adding to the adorable being that was Haley James; there she was ranting around her bedroom like a lunatic in nothing but her intimates and she still managed to be the cutest thing alive. "C'mere," Brooke sighed while pulling Haley onto her lap. She was still mumbling while atop Brooke's lap not noticing the smile on the brunettes face. "You're too cute you know that?"

"Cute, you're calling me cute at a time like this," Haley screeched. "Lucas called you a slut and all you can do is tell me that I'm cute!"

"Yes," Brooke smiled. She leaned in giving Haley a quick peck on the lips. "Only you can make ranting in your underwear absolutely adorable." Haley's inflamed cheeks and disgruntled pout spurred Brooke's laughter. She couldn't get over how lucky she was to have found Haley, before Haley she had thought that her life would consist of throwing herself into her work and enjoy an occasional one night stand. The thought of being in a loving relationship never crossed her mind, she had hoped and prayed for one but after her track record, Lucas and Chase, she never allowed herself to get that hopeful again. Now with Haley, more than half naked, straddling her, she had never been happier. She rested one hand upon Haley's thigh loving the smooth silk that was her skin while the other cupped the back of Haley's neck pulling her lips close. "You're so beautiful," Brooke whispered before capturing Haley's lips. The desire to kiss Haley was undeniable not because she was half naked nor the fact that she was adorable beyond belief, it was because Haley had just threatened to kill her best friend because he called her a slut. Doesn't sound romantic but it meant the world to Brooke, never before had someone been this furious about something that had been said to her, never before had she had someone want to defend her honor, she was the one that had to.

"What was that for?" Haley asked breathlessly when she finally pulled away. Brooke's kiss had thrown her completely off guard, her train of thought was lost, _something about killing someone?_

"No one has ever done something like that for me," Brooke panted.

"Did what? Rant in their underwear?" Haley asked tilting her head to the side looking at Brooke with the utmost confused face. _I think she's finally lost it._ When Brooke continued to stare instead of responding Haley arched her eyebrow urging Brooke to explain.

"No," Brooke laughed. "No one's ever wanted to defend me like you just did, normally I have to defend myself." She smiled shyly, even though she was head over heels in love with Haley it still felt surreal being able to talk so freely with her. When they were just best friends their conversations were different, censored in a sense, she was never able to tell Haley how she truly felt about certain things. "I know that I come off as some modern day princess the 'I can save myself' type but deep down I still want to be defended, I still want someone to stick up for me even though I perfectly capable of protecting myself."

_She's too cute._ Haley leaned forwards brushing her lips softly against Brooke's once again loving the feel of their lips once again joined. She placed her hands against Brooke's shoulders gently pushing her back onto the bed not being able to deny her body the closeness it always desired. Brooke parted her lips sucking in Haley's bottom lip nibbling on it wanting to elicit that sinfully delicious moan. _And there it is,_ Brooke repeated the action to her top lip waiting for the same reaction, _music to my ears._ Haley slowly withdrew her mouth from Brooke's enjoying the dissatisfied moan her girlfriend let out. "I'll always be you knight in shinning…lingerie," Haley whispered seductively until she realized what she said gaining laughter from both brunettes.

"Shinning lingerie?" Brooke chuckled running her hands slowly up Haley's creamy thighs.

"Yeah, I didn't really think that one through," Haley furrowed her brow, _I gotta think before I speak._

"I like it," Brooke beamed up at Haley. "I have my own knight in shining lingerie."

"I'll wait out here," Brooke said turning towards the bar. They had finally made it to Tric after a couple of heated make out sessions, Haley had continued to rant about Lucas while she was picking out an outfit and Brooke couldn't help herself from feasting on her gorgeous girlfriend. It got to the point where Haley had pushed Brooke out of the bedroom and locked the door behind her. But now that they were here Brooke knew she had to let Haley do this alone. Singing was something personal to Haley and she didn't want to assume that just because they were dating meant that she had rites to hear her singing. It was a privilege to hear Haley sing and Brooke didn't want to push her luck, she wanted Haley to want to sing to her, not feel forced into it.

"And why would you do that?" Haley asked quirking an eyebrow.

"So you can record your song," Brooke spoke slowly wondering if she missed something.

"I want you to come with me," Haley spoke sweetly holding out her hand for Brooke to take. "I know that it's a rough demo but I wrote it for you and I want to know what you think," she smiled shyly her voice growing softer towards the end.

"You wrote a song for me?" Brooke asked in bewilderment, _Oh My God! She wrote a song for me!_

"Yeah," Haley smiled sweetly. The reaction she got spoke thousands; Brooke's face was lit with glee, eyes glinting with joy, body buzzing with excitement. "You coming or what?" Brooke grabbed a hold of Haley's hand and practically dragged the smaller brunette into the recording studio. "Someone's anxious," Haley chuckled.

"You tell me that you wrote a song for me and you don't expect me to be anxious?" Brooke asked in mock horror holding her free hand to her chest.

"I was hoping you'd be happy but I didn't expect this," Haley smiled. The last time she wrote a song for someone she had to send an informative message of sorts but this time, well this time she was sending a whole other message. "You do remember the last time I wrote a song for someone?"

"Yeah," Brooke sighed knowing that this was a big hurtle for Haley. Her last song had said to Nathan, and everyone else, that Haley wasn't perfect that she made mistakes like everyone else. Despite the pride he showed towards Haley Brooke knew that Nathan wasn't pleased that Haley had written that song specifically for him, she assumed the way her message was portrayed was what irked him the most. Nathan was a man of pride, he loved his own, loathed when others had it, and faked it when he wanted; he was threatened by the pride Haley got when she sang and he used her fear of losing him to smother it. Brooke wasn't about to do that. Haley had an amazing talent that the world should know and Brooke wasn't going to let it fall silent, she would do anything and everything to help Haley make her way in the music biz. This moment proved to Brooke that Haley wasn't ready to let music go, not just yet.

"You have to promise not to laugh," Haley spoke into the mike sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Brooke smiled sincerely.

"Ok," Haley sighed getting herself ready. "This song is called 'You Found Me'. Can you just press the green button?" The music cued and Haley closed her eyes, getting lost in the melody.

"_Is this a dream,  
>If it is<br>Please don't wake me from this high  
>I've become comfortably numb<br>Until you opened up my eyes  
>To what it's like<br>When everything's right  
>I can't believe<em>

_You found me  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me  
>You found me<em>

_So, here we are  
>That's pretty far<br>When you think of where we've been  
>No going back<br>I'm fading out  
>All that has faded me within<br>You're by my side  
>Now everything's fine<br>I can't believe_

_You found me  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me  
>You found me<em>

_And I was hiding  
>'Til you came along<br>And showed me where I belong  
>You found me<br>When no one else was lookin'  
>How did you know?<br>How did you know?_

_You found me  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me_

_(You found me)  
>(When no one else was lookin')<br>You found me  
>(How did you know just where I would be?)<br>You broke through  
>All of my confusion<br>The ups and the downs  
>And you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>The good and the bad<br>And the things in between  
>You found me<br>You found me"_

Haley's eyes remained closed waiting for Brooke's reaction. _Why isn't she saying anything? She must hate it…Oh my God what am I gonna do?_ The panic was setting in, her palms were sweating, heart racing, face blushing, breathing erratic, _what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_ She continued to panic until she felt her presence close. Slowly opening her eye Haley was met with chocolate pools glistening with unshed tears. She was about to speak when her lips were covered by Brooke's. The kiss was soft, tender, but mostly loving; never in her life had she experienced something this innocent and pure with such meaning behind it.

"That was amazing," Brooke sighed pulling back only because air became an issue.

"Someone's a little full of herself," Haley scolded with a smile. The butterflies in her stomach were still doing summersaults, it never ceased to amaze her that she still had butterflies every time Brooke was near. It was how she knew Brooke was so close to her earlier; the butterflies had started jumping for joy.

"I was talking about the song smartass," Brooke chuckled loving the following blush that infused Haley's cheeks. She had never heard anything so beautiful, so genuine before. Haley had poured her heart and soul into that song only affirming the fact that Haley was an angel. Brooke rested her hands on Haley's hips drawing idle circles with her thumbs. "You have an amazing talent Haley James, you put everything out there letting everyone see and feel exactly how you feel. It was like you took the thoughts right out of my mind, I knew things in my life were jumbled, well that is until I found you. But after hearing your song I know why they were, my life was supposed to be a mess until I found you because you were the only one that could make any sense of it," Brooke paused thinking about what she had just said. "That doesn't make any sense does it?"

"It makes perfect sense," Haley whispered before kissing Brooke again. "We better get out there before anyone gets suspicious."

"You mean so that Peyton won't hear that we were in the studio alone?" Brooke chuckled seeing the blush in Haley's cheeks deepen.

"Yeah, something along those lines," Haley smiled taking Brooke's hand in her own leading them out to the club. "You go find a booth and I'll get us some drinks." Haley pecked Brooke on the lips before making her way over to the bar. Her hopes of getting to Tric before a crowd showed up failed miserably, the numerous make out session the cause, so here she was fighting her way through the crowd in hopes of making it to the bar without getting trampled. She finally emerged from the sea of people smoothing her shirt out before leaning against the bar.

"Oh hey Haley what can I get for you?" Owen, the usual bartender, asked Haley as he dried a couple of glasses. Haley smiled devilishly at Owen knowing that he was about to kill her. "I can tell by that smile that I'm not gonna like what you're about to say."

"You know me all too well," Haley smiled trying her best to butter him up.

"Would you just ask me already so I can go back to my paying and TIPPING customers?" Owen demanded putting extra emphasis on 'tipping'.

"Don't be like that, you know I always tip well," Haley smiled batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah yeah, you're not the one who has to feel the aftermath of your tipping. Peyton rips me a new one every time she finds out that one of you tipped me. Now what can I get you? If you haven't noticed it is rather busy tonight," Owen pointed to the sea of people that Haley had managed to navigate through.

"Jeez don't forget to be pushy," Haley teased. "If you look behind the shot glasses you'll find a bottle of peppermint schnapps and some chocolate syrup."

Owen ducked his head following Haley's instructions reaching behind the row of spare shot glasses that the bar had, you could never have enough shot glasses. Owen stood up schnapps bottle in one hand and syrup bottle in the other. "And why do you hide this stuff in MY bar?"

"Technically it isn't your bar," Haley replied with a quirked eyebrow. Owen gave her a skeptical look before setting the two bottles on the bar. He reached down and grabbed two shot glasses placing them next to the bottles leaning over the bar with a disbelieving look on his face. "Thanks you're the best," Haley smiled giving him a quick peck on the cheek and gathered her supplies before making her way back over to the booth. Haley was ten feet from the booth when she nearly dropped everything; Lucas and Peyton were sitting with Brooke, talking. _This should be good._ Without missing a beat Haley placed the bottles and shot glasses on the table.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Brooke teased knowing that Haley was probably close to being flattened in the crowd tonight. Despite her assertiveness within their group of friends Haley was never one to step on anyone's toes, well when they didn't deserve it.

"Funny," Haley deadpanned before scooting next to Brooke.

"Hales?" Lucas asked tentatively, it hadn't gone unnoticed to him that Haley hadn't looked at him since she arrived back at the table. "Can we talk outside?"

Haley's response, she poured herself a shot of peppermint schnapps, squirted some chocolate syrup in her mouth then downed the shot shaking her head then swallowing. She got up from her seat and started walking away. She turned around noticing that Lucas was still rooted to his seat "you coming or what?" With that said Haley pushed her way through the crowd not waiting for Lucas to catch up.

"That can't be good," Lucas sighed looking at the downward turned shot glass. Running a hand through his hair Lucas stood for the booth and headed in the direction Haley just vanished into.

"So you think they'll be ok?" Peyton asked the concern evident as she looked after Lucas until he too vanished in the crowd.

"They've gotten through worse," Brooke commented as she waved over one of the waitresses. "Can we have two more shot glasses?" The waitress left with a 'sure'. Peyton looked to Brooke with a confused face. "Just in case it doesn't go well."

Haley tapped her foot impatiently against the gravel as she waited for Lucas to find his way out of the club, _everything was going perfect before he showed up. Why the hell does he have to ruin everything? He better have a good explanation for his actions._ Haley continued to fume growing impatient with each passing second of Luke's absence. Lucas finally pushed his way through the crowd not minding the amount of time that passed, it was more time he could think about what to say to Haley.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," Haley seethed when Lucas was within ear shot. She noticed that he took longer than usual to ascend the stairs which pissed her off even more. She was in no mood to deal with Lucas and his negative comments, all she wanted to do was enjoy her night with Brooke before Nathan brought Jamie back in the morning.

"I know I do and that's why I wanted to talk," Lucas started hoping his voice didn't betray him, he was trying to come off in a confident tone but he'd never seen Haley this mad before and it unnerved him. "You are my best friend, hell you're my sister and I was just trying to look out for you. I know that I said some things that were spiteful and I didn't mean them, I was just worried. I didn't want you to have to go through more heartache. I saw you practically lose it when Nathan left and I was just worried that Brooke would do the same."

"That gave you no right to act the way you did," Haley yelled wanting to get her point across. She had seen Lucas act pigheaded before but it had never hit home, he wasn't even this stubborn when she started dating Nathan.

"I know and that's why I want to let you know that I'm terribly sorry and I understand if you never forgive me. I just want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to gain your forgiveness, I know I can't lose your friendship it would crush me," Lucas' tone went from determined to sullen. "You're my sister and I can't lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me" Haley smiled while pulling Lucas in for a hug. She pulled back and punched Lucas in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Lucas yelled in pain, _since when did Haley learn how to punch?_

"That was for calling my girlfriend a slut," Haley smiled. She watched as Lucas tried to rub the pain away. "C'mon ya baby, let's get back inside. We don't want them thinking I killed you or something." Lucas just chuckled as he slung his arm around Haley's shoulders as they walked back into the club. They arrived back at the table to find Brooke and Peyton giggling beyond belief and the schnapps bottle more than half empty. "It looks like the party started without us."

"I woulds never doos that baby," Brooke slightly slurred before letting out a giggle.

"Looks like we're gonna be the DDs tonight," Haley spoke to Lucas across the table. She had slid in next to Brooke and was immediately pulled into her side, _she can be possessive like the best of them._

"I's sorry baby," Brooke pouted hoping that Haley wouldn't be too mad at her. "You's was taking too longed out there an we gots bored."

"It's ok babe, don't worry about it," Haley kissed Brooke on the cheek letting her know that she was fine with it.

"Oks," Brooke sighed content with Haley's response. She snuggled her head into the crook of Haley's neck sighing contently when she inhaled Haley's scent, drunk or sober it was the sweetest thing she's ever smelt.

Lucas smiled at the couple, even through Brooke's drunken haze he could tell how much love she held for his best friend. The feelings were reciprocal, even with Brooke's drunken state Haley's smile never ceased and the love in her eyes never faltered. _Everything's going to be ok._

"What the hell happened last night?" Brooke moaned wincing as the pain of her headache coursed from one temple to the other.

"You got drunk," Haley stated simply, her back turned to Brooke focusing her attention on fixing breakfast. She knew Brooke wouldn't be hungry, she never was after she got this drunk, but she knew that a nice cup of coffee would ease her pain, slightly. "There's coffee in the pot and aspirin on the counter."

"Have I told you that you're amazing?" Brooke asked while pouring herself a cup of coffee and sipping it slowly accompanied by the aspirin. She took a seat at the island and watched Haley work, she could smell her famous pancakes and wished that she had an appetite, _what I wouldn't do for a bite of the fluffy goodness._

"Not recently," Haley quirked a smile as she took her place next to Brooke. She started digging into her pancakes letting out satisfied moans in between bites. Brooke was mesmerized by the sounds Haley was making, _if she doesn't stop making those noises I'm gonna jump her…there it is again._ Brooke groaned out load gaining Haley's attention. "Hangover?" Haley asked with a chuckle, _only Brooke could make a hangover look cute._

"No. My sinfully sexy girlfriend turning me on while eating breakfast," Brooke moaned the lust in her eyes unmistakable. Haley moaned again liking the rise she was getting out of her girlfriend. "You're gonna wanna stop that if you want to finish your breakfast uninterrupted." Haley smiled sweetly before moaning again. "Ooohhh you're so in for it."

"I'm quivering in my pajamas," Haley quipped knowing that Brooke was in no state to follow through with her threat.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Haley about to make her move when her headache decided to act up again. "You're just lucky I'm hung-over."

"You're just luck you're hung-over," Haley smiled as she lifted herself from her seat making her way over to the sink to discard her dirty dishes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brooke squeaked before wincing at the pitch of her voice, _OMG could this hangover get any worse?_ Just then the doorbell rang causing Brooke to shudder in pain.

"It means that even if you weren't hung-over you'd never be able to catch me," Haley said as she walked into the hall laughing when she heard Brooke grumbling something under her breath. She looked through the peep hole and saw the little blonde tuft of hair signaling that Nathan was back with Jamie. "Sorry nobody's home."

"Mama open the door," Jamie demanded with a huff.

"Not if you're gonna ask like that," Haley said with a smile.

"Please Mama I wanna come in," Jamie begged not in the mood for dealing with his mother's games. He had a lousy weekend with his Daddy and his new girlfriend and all he wanted to do was spend time with his Mama and Auntie Brooke. Haley opened the door and instantly noticed the pout on Jamie's face. "Thanks," he mumbled making his way past Haley and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" Haley asked Nathan as he ascended the stairs with Jamie's bags in hand.

"He's just a little upset with me," Nathan sighed not liking the turn in his and Jamie's relationship. Ever since the divorce was final it seemed that Jamie didn't want to spend time with him, he acted like he was forced into it and that didn't settle well with Nathan. Jamie practically worshiped everything he used to do, he wanted to do everything that Nathan did and now Jamie couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. "Look Hales can we talk?"

_He only calls me that when he wants something, this should be interesting._ "Sure," Haley said stepping outside not wanting Brooke or Jamie to hear what was said, she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't going to like what Nathan had to say.

"I've been thinking a lot," Nathan started running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I miss you, I miss us."

Haley was completely taken aback by his statement. "You couldn't have eased into that could ya?"

"Look I'm sorry for just blurting it out but I miss you," Nathan sighed now only coming to terms with how much he screwed up. At first he loved the freedom he gained from the divorce, no attachments, no commitments, no rules; he was a free man and he relished in it. That only lasted three months; Carrie had stayed with him for a little while before she moved on to bigger and better things, namely a higher paid ball player. It was a huge blow to Nathan's ego, he was left to think about all he had done but mostly he was left to think about what he did to Haley. Over the past three months he was able to think about the life he gave up a life filled with family, happiness, and love. He often found himself going home to his mansion and feeling nothing but emptiness fill him as he walked through the bare halls and vacant rooms. One night he decided that enough was enough, he was going to win Haley back no matter what it took. "I was an idiot for cheating on you and I want to give us another try."

Haley laughed bitterly. "You expect me to try us again after all you put me through?" Nathan winced at the anger in Haley's voice. "You're a real class act Nathan. You cheat on me with the nanny after everything that we've been through, get a speedy divorce because you can't wait for it to be over, and after six months you realize that you messed up and you want me back; real classy Nate."

"Hales please just…" Nathan tried to continue but Haley cut him off.

"You have no right to call me Hales after everything you've put me through," Haley seethed. She was finally getting her chance at closure and she wasn't going to let it pass by. "I gave up so much for you Nathan and all you did was treat me like shit. I had the opportunity of a lifetime with that tour and I gave it up for you. Jamie and I almost died when I pushed you out of the way of that damn car. I took care of you when you couldn't even stay sober for a minute. What have you ever given up for me? What have you ever done for me? All these years it has been about what you want, what you need, what you dream of. Never once were my wishes and needs been considered and you expect me to take you back?" Haley finished her voice dripping with anger and disbelief. Her breathing was erratic as all her anger towards Nathan was coming to the surface.

"I know that I screwed up a lot but I want to make it up to you, I want to show you that you deserve the best," Nathan pleaded sensing that he was losing this fight.

"Well you're too late," Haley replied with a slight smugness to her tone. "Someone else has already shown me that I deserve better."

Nathan felt the wind being knocked out of him, _she's seeing someone._ "You're dating?"

"Yes I am," Haley smiled thinking about the brunette waiting for her in the house.

"He's the luckiest guy on Earth," Nathan sighed the realization that he had lost Haley was finally hitting him.

"Yeah she is," Haley sighed.

"Well I hope…she?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Yes she," Haley affirmed arching her eyebrow asking Nathan to say something.

"I guess…wow…I never thought," Nathan continued to stutter, _holy shit! Haley's dating a girl._ "Do I know her?"

"Yeah you do," Haley continued to beam. She couldn't wait for the day that Nathan found out she was dating Brooke, it would be too good, if the look on his face was any hint of what was to come. She was about to speak when she heard the door open behind her.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan greeted nonchalantly.

"Nathan," Brooke replied curtly. She stepped behind Haley wrapping her arms tightly around her slim waist. Haley craned her neck slightly looking Brooke in the eyes knowing that Brooke was being beyond possessive. Brooke leaned in and pecked Haley on the lips. "What's going on baby?"

"Oh nothing just catching up on Jamie's weekend," Haley smiled to Brooke knowing the look Nathan was giving them was priceless. She turned her head to find Nathan staring at them head titled, mouth agape, and eyes wide. _Oh yeah, that's more like it._

"Ok, well Jamie's getting restless and wants to get in the pool," Brooke smiled loving the look of utter shock on Nathan's face.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second," Haley smiled pecking Brooke's cheek before she untangled her arms from around her waist. She heard a click signaling that Brooke was inside, she inwardly screamed with joy at the look Nathan was giving her, _HA that'll show him._

"You're dating Brooke," it was a statement not a question. Nathan was desperately trying to wrap his head around this situation; in all his life he would never expect Haley to date another girl, she had always seemed so closed minded when it came to stuff like that. When they were married Nathan had asked her about possibly having a threesome with another girl and she would always turn him down, he presumed that she was against being with another girl, _I guess I was wrong._

"Yes."

"And you're happy?" Nathan asked.

"The happiest I've ever been."

"Oh," Nathan sighed as he bowed his head.

"Nathan you have to know that I was happy with you it's just that our entire relationship was about you and what you wanted. But know, for once, my wants and needs are being taken into account and I couldn't be happier," Haley reasoned, she had never seen Nathan this defeated. "I want you to know that I will never regret our relationship. You opened me to the idea of love and for that I will always be grateful for. But Brooke, she opened my eyes to true love, the kind that lasts forever."

"I understand," Nathan replied genuinely. "All that matters is that you're happy."

"Thank you," Haley smiled sincerely before she hugged Nathan. It was funny this was the first time that Nathan told her that her happiness is what mattered, _figures he'd finally realize it when we were done._ "You'll find someone, I know it."

"Thanks Haley. I better get going, I need to be in Charlotte before tonight or Coach will have my head," he chuckled.

"We wouldn't want that," Haley smiled sensing the easiness in their relationship returning. In all that had happened, in all that Nathan had put her through she still couldn't stand the thought of losing him completely.

"I'll talk to you later," Nathan said as he turned around and headed for his car.

"You know it," Haley yelled. She turned on her heels and walked inside shutting the door to her past and walking towards her future. Brooke was standing in the hall with a questioning look on her face.

"So did he get the message?" She asked the slight irritation evident in her voice.

"Yeah he got the message," Haley smiled as she wrapped her hands around Brooke's waist pulling her close. "You know that you might as well have peed on me?"

Brooke scoffed. "You're mine and the point needed to get across, you know how thickheaded those Scott men can be."

"Hey!" Jamie called from the kitchen catching the last comment.

Haley just chuckled at her girlfriend and her son. For the first time in six months Haley felt like she was whole again, and she had Brooke to thank for that. The divorce had left her life in shambles leaving her with doubt, doubt that someone would find her and love her for who she was. But Brooke had found her, Brooke had fixed her world, helped her find true love, and Haley planned on thanking Brooke for the rest of her life for piecing everything together.

**The End!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**I'm not sure if I am going to do a sequel, I want to finish the stories that I have going so if I do decided to do one then it won't be for a while.**

**I want to send a thanks to Crashspike22 for helping me with a rough patch that I came across. Also another thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, it means everything to me. **

**The song is "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Please review, I really want to know what you guys think about the ending.**

**=]**


End file.
